


Curiosity

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, aggressively ignores chapter 141 of tgre, and ayato came back from aogiri, no sadness just happy times, the anteiku raid never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: "Um, I mean, um -  have you thought about those things for yourself?" Ayato stares at Hinami expression blank. She feels utterly foolish and she nearly drops it right there until he asks, "What do you mean?""L-Like, r-romantic things, going out on dates, holding hands," she watches him demurely, "Kissing?"





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that we managed to bury up out of old skype logs. In light of the last chapter of tg:re, we thought that the ayahina fans could use some nice smut, so we’re posting this here. Note, we wrote this before TG:RE had even come out in early 2014. Sorry in advance if the writing sucks, lol. (AU for if the anetiku raid never happened and Ayato eventually leaves aogiri to come back home.)

"So,” one of her friends leans close to her ear and whispers conspiratorially during lunch time.  “Do you have a boyfriend yet?" 

 

Hinami pauses in between chewing her bread roll. It tastes horribly - and she swallows with difficulty, forcing a smile as she struggles to keep her face pleasant. 

 

"N-No," Hinami responds, as she places the roll back into her lunch box. She figures that she's eaten enough to satisfy her friends. The girl to her side with long black hair, pulled into a high ponytail doesn’t look convinced. Ayame, as she was called, narrows her eyes. 

 

"What? Then who was that boy who walked you home the other day?" she demands - making Hinami's brow furl in confusion. 

 

Boy? It takes a moment before she makes the connection.

 

"Oh - you mean, Ayato-kun?" Hinami asks, and then she smiles a bit, "It's not like that - he's - um, it's kind of complicated - but he's the brother of my um - guardian," she explains- thinking it was easier to describe her living situation in that way. 

 

Ayame snorts, clearly amused. "So you live with him?" she asks, her voice going suggestive - and Hinami nods, flushing. 

 

"Y-yes," she stutters - "But it's not like that!" It wasn’t like that at all -- 

 

Not that she hadn't thought about it being “like that” a few times. Maybe more than a few times. It was difficult  _ not _ to think like that when her hormones were beginning to rage and she lived in close proximity with an attractive boy her age. Somewhat recently, she had begun to understand why many of her human friends were so boy crazy. She hadn’t thought that way before, though being around Ayato now was enough to send her mind reeling with all kinds of ideas.

 

Ideas that flustered her.

 

She wasn’t “like that,” but something about Ayato made her  _ want  _ to be.

 

Hinami frowns - though, Ayato was often cold and difficult to read. 

 

She wasn't even sure if he was interested in that kind of thing.  More often than not, he seemed more interest in watching those nature television shows that he enjoyed than any kind of girl - or boy - if that was what he preferred.

 

The conversation stays with her for the rest of the day. 

 

When the final dismissal bell rings, she gathers her things and walks out with her friends. Surprisingly, Ayato waits there on the other side, looking nonchalant with his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. 

 

"Look,” Ayame whispers from beside her. She points in Ayato’s direction.  “It's your hottie," Ayame whispers with a giggle.  Hinami smiles back, growing somewhat anxious suddenly.  She didn't think he was hers but he was undeniably attractive -- in a distracting way. She had only begun to notice recently, but now that she had, it was like her brain wouldn’t quiet about it. 

 

She bids her friends goodbye and turns to walk towards Ayato, who nonchalantly falls into step with her. "How was your day?" she asks in an attempt to start a conversation. 

 

He shrugs with a frown, "boring, Touka and the asshole left early in the morning and haven't come back yet." Hinami feels a slight implication in his tone as her gaze flickers back to him, but it didn't seem to mean anything. He wasn’t even paying attention to her, it seemed.

 

She shakes her head - she was just probably thinking things. Her conversation with Ayame was just beginning to mess with her. Make her see things that weren’t actually there.

 

They arrived back into their apartment some time later, Ayato graciously let Hinami into their shared room, opting to stay in the living room while she changed out of her uniform.

 

\--

 

As soon as she leaves the room, he slumps against the couch, groaning against the cushions, his cheeks burning red as he remembered the sight of her in the school uniform, and the flip flops it made in his stomach.

 

_ Calm down _ , he thinks to himself. 

 

Though lately, it had been difficult to keep calm around her, especially whenever he saw her in her school uniform. His body refused to cooperate with him - often making him feel all hot and jittery, or making him tongue tied whenever he was around her. It didn’t help that he was forced to share a room with her now that he had returned and had begun living with Touka again. Hinami had taken his room in his absence. It wasn’t like he could kick the girl out, especially when he was the one who had opted to come back.

 

He was honestly lucky that Touka had even allowed him to come back. Still, sharing a room with the girl was  -- awkward. It had been one thing when they were both still stupid kids, but now that several years had passed and she had begun to grow and change, she was becoming something that he couldn’t just ignore.

 

He had taken to sleeping in the living room, claiming that he needed his space. Which, was true it’s own way. 

 

Still, the girl always seemed to seek him out -- trying to teach him how to read better or just spend time with him so that he wasn’t left alone to mope. He’d been annoyed at first, but her persistence had become refreshing over the years. He didn’t mind her presence at all anymore. In fact, he relished in it. 

 

Though, he often opted to stay silent as not to say anything to incriminate himself and it was making him miserable, how ridiculous he was becoming - yearning for the girl's presence until he found himself making his way to her stupid human school whenever it was time for dismissal just to walk her home. 

 

He shoved his hands into his pockets - trying to cool the fire in the pit of his stomach with thoughts of Naki - that often did the trick. He was almost calm when she came back out, clad only in a thin tank top and shorts and the niggling arousal was back again as he grit his teeth. Hinami smiles somewhat nervously at him and took a seat beside him - so close that he could smell her scent clearly, and it was doing annoying things to his brain. 

 

She pulled out a book that she had been reading for class and showed it to him, "We can go over the kanji in this one again today, if you like," she says, jolting him from his thoughts - she had been teaching him how to read lately, though truthfully he had recently been unable to focus on anything that she tried to teach him.

 

"Sure," he says trying to shrug it off - her hand brushes the bare skin of his palm when she reaches over for her bag and it sends him reeling. 

 

He closes his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself as she took out a fresh sheet of paper and pencil, turning towards him with a smile. "Okay, so -" she begins her lesson as per usual, letting him stumble a little with his words and reading small passages, even when he fumbled she would smile and correct him, never making any condescending retorts or such. 

 

She was simply helping him learn. 

 

He’s floored by her kindness and the thought of her being alone in the world left a bad taste in his mouth - when all else was said and done, he was glad she was here and part of this dysfunctional family. 

 

"So,” she says, closing the book. “That should be good for today," she puts it away in her bag. 

 

Her phone beeps a number of times and she reaches for it, typing something out with a smile, "Onee-chan said that she and Onii-chan are going to return later on tonight, something about a bookstore date," Ayato makes a gagging noise, turning on the television as Hinami laughs.

 

The situation made itself clear after a few moments, they would have the apartment to themselves for several hours.

 

Hinami turns red, though she chooses not to comment on the fact that they would be alone. Her mind is  already running wild with the implications and she feels excitement pulse through her as her heartbeat flutters

 

_ There's no point, _ she thinks, chancing a glance at Ayato. He didn't even seem affected by the news as he turned his attention back to the television. 

 

It was a little disappointing.  

 

Though - Ayame had always told her that she needed to be clearer about what she wanted -  maybe she was right.

 

"It's not so bad, is it?" she asks thoughtfully, gauging his reaction - "I mean, going out with someone that you like - being romantic?" and Ayato snorts, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Who cares about that? Especially when it's with the eyepatch dumbass and my sister," just thinking about it made him feel kind of sick. 

 

He reaches for the remote, and completely misses the hint that she was trying to drop. Sighing, Hinami considers giving up - there really was no chance that this was going to work, anyway - but maybe if she was more direct? 

 

She touches his arm, felt his muscles tense underneath her fingertips from surprise as his head jerked towards her. "Um, I mean, um -  have you thought about those things for yourself?" Ayato stares at her, expression blank. 

 

She feels utterly foolish and she nearly drops it right there until he asks, "What do you mean?"

 

"L-Like, r-romantic things, going out on dates, holding hands," she watches him demurely, "Kissing?" 

 

Ayato turns full on red, and the reaction actually relieves her. Red was good -- it meant that he was flustered. That her words had an effect on him.

 

He can not believe she was having this conversation with him, of all people. Then again, he’s the only ghoul of her age here and he can almost see why she was bringing this up with him. It wasn’t like she would bring this up with Touka or eyepatch.  

 

_ Almost,  _ at least. "I - I - I don't think about that stuff!" he denies hotly, averting his eyes away from her. His arms cross, and the back of his neck and ears are burning. 

 

Hinami smiles, almost laughing out loud at his reaction, but she sticks to pursing her lips instead, "Really?”

 

“Not even once?" She asks with a smile. 

 

He’s getting flustered and she likes the blush spreading across his face and his cute stutter as he lies. It isn’t often that she gets to see Ayato like this. 

 

_ I want to see more of it,  _ she thought as her eyes flicker dreamily to his chapped, pink lips. How would he taste?

 

"N-no," he lies through his teeth, hoping that she would drop the subject and that he could barricade himself in their room while he cooled down. It was so easy to see that he was lying - he blushes so heavily, and the flush went down from his cheeks all of the way to his neck, disappearing underneath his hoodie. She found herself curious about how far down the blush actually went. She’s even a little surprised at herself -- for the boldness of that thought, but she doesn’t want to squash it down.

 

She wants to explore this. With him.

 

_ Be bolder. You’re not a child anymore. _

 

"I think about it sometimes," Hinami admits, moving closer to him and he backs away from her, stuttering a hoarse, "Oh?" and she nods

 

"Yeah - sometimes I think about kissing and  -  _ other stuff _ ," she whispers the last part, giggling, as though she were telling him a devious secret. 

 

Which, he supposed that she was. The idea of Hinami thinking about those kinds of things -- dirty things makes the pit of his stomach burn. Fuck.

 

“What other things?" he asks before he can even stop himself, and she smiles growing more confident. He wasn't cold at all - in fact, maybe he burned too hot, too brightly. Maybe the coldness was just a front to suppress that fire. Why hadn't she noticed it before? 

 

"Um, touching," she murmurs and she notices his gaze flickering to her lips - and she knows she wasn't the only one feeling this way. 

 

She feels giddy. Powerful.

 

"Um,” She nibbles on her bottom lip cutely. “Do you want to try it, Ayato-kun?" and it was wonderful to see how he somehow went even pinker. 

 

“What?” he croaks. He probably sounds like an idiot. So uncool -- he was sure that his voice even cracks, but Hinami’s smile only widens as she moves closer. So close that he can see each lash of her long eyelashes, framing her eyes. 

 

"Do you want to try kissing?" she clarifies, and god - he really did - he couldn't even believe this was happening. 

 

The moment is entirely too tense, charged with energy until he answers her by surging forward and pressing his lips against hers.

 

He has no idea what he was doing as he meshes his lips with hers. She parts her lips for him, but he was still a little confused on what to do.

 

He latches onto her bottom lip, sucking it harshly, turning the appendage red when he detached from her, breathing heavily. She moves forward as she kisses him, growing bolder with her actions and settling on his lap.

 

She kisses him slowly before parting his lips and sliding her tongue in between the seams of them - Ayato moans, the taste of her exploding in his mouth. Her flavor is sweet with a hint of smoky, probably from the coffee. 

 

Hinami grins and pulls away, kissing his chin as she got up and off of him, he reaches for her again but she shakes her head, gesturing for him to follow her - and he does curiously as she leads him to their room. 

 

He closes the door behind him as she settles in the bed and looking apprehensive as he sat next to her - she took his hands on hers, she put them on her small breasts, "Touch me, Ayato-kun." she says with a sigh.

 

He stares at his hands, right on her breasts and Ayato’s sure that his brain is about to short circuit. 

 

So, this was really happening.

 

Part of him wonders if he was in the middle of some fucking wet dream, but his senses were far too sharp for this to be a dream.

 

He squeezes her breasts, and she gasps - her back arching up, pushing her breasts further into his hand - and just like that, he’s hooked. 

 

He kisses her again - before moving to kiss her jaw, sucking at the skin there before moving to her throat - addicted to the taste of her skin. 

 

Feeling bolder,  or maybe just finally losing himself, he asks, "Can you take this off?" his fingers were gently touching the hem of her shirt and she pushed his back slightly so that she could pull her shirt off in a fluid motion, leaving her in a plain pink bra.

 

Damn. It was really cute.

 

His mouth waters and he moved to kiss the skin that had just become visible to him, and flicked his tongue along the valley of her breasts, loving the way that she moaned and threaded her hands into his hair as she urged him on.

 

His hands moved back to the clasp of her bra and by some unforeseen good luck, he snaps it open with relative ease and she gasps - he removed the article from her body strewing it away quickly. 

 

He delved into her breasts, kissing them as his hands moved to cup and massage them - Hinami squirms and moans, back arching with her head thrown back. He rolls her nipples with the point of his tongue and moves to do the same to the other - until she stops him. 

 

"Take your hoodie off, Ayato-kun," she says tugging it off of him and throwing it off, leaving him in his undershirt. She decides to take that off too and smiles up at him, liking the equal ground they were on. 

 

She falls back on the bed with him hovering over her and he smiles wryly, kissing the skin beneath her ear, as his hands explored the curves of her body - relishing the feel of her smooth, warm skin as she did the same with him.

 

Hinami feels as though she could fly. 

 

Who would have known that this would turn out so well? But, all of this was only making her want more. She wants to see him even more wild, even more desperate. There’s a powerful feeling, something deep and overpowering like pride that swells inside of her. She was the one making Ayato feel like this. 

 

She latches onto his earlobe, suckling on the skin until he moans.

 

Hinami grabs his shoulders and then pushes him down, smiling at the way that his eyes widened when she straddles his waist, sitting down on his thighs. 

 

She bends down,  kissing his chest. She flicks one of his nipples with her tongue and follows the rise and fall of his chest with her lips. 

 

"Ayato-kun," she murmurs, "Does this feel good?" She moves lower, pressing open mouth kisses to his abdomen and he laughs breathlessly. 

 

“You have no idea," he says, watching her as she moved lower and lower until nerves start to flutter in the pit of his stomach.

 

She stares curiously at the tent that had formed in his jeans. It looks uncomfortable, almost painful from how tight his pants seem to have gotten. Ayato's line of sight follow in the same direction as he looks up at her with wide eyes. 

 

Hinami reaches out a hesitant hand and palms him through his pants. He hisses and throws his head back, burying his head on the mattress they had been sharing for the past few weeks. 

 

"Um,” she asks, petting him over his jeans. “Do you like this?" 

 

He only groans in response, nodding, "Your  hand," he chokes, "I-I need you to-," then he licks his lips, “I  _ want  _ \--”  

 

He’s not entirely able to finish his sentence, growing too red to even speak.  Hinami smiles, understanding what he was trying to say, but she wants to hear him say it.  Normally, she would never be able to speak like this, to do these things. Somehow, seeing him so vulnerable also put her at ease. 

 

"What do you want me to do?" She asks, smiling sweetly. 

 

He groans, smothering a hand over his mouth. His eyes are locked on her hand. “Touch me, uh -- directly?" he whimpers, rutting himself on her hands. 

 

So, even Ayato could sound like that. Smile widening, she gives in, easing him out of his pants.

 

Curiously, she touches him, paying attention to each reaction that her touch elicited from him. 

 

His hips jerk upwards as she wraps her hand around the base of his cock. It twitches at her touch, and the skin was softer than she expected. There was also beaded liquid gathering at the tip of his cock that slid down his cock and she caught it on the tip of her fingertip and brought it to her lips, darting her tongue out to taste it curiously.

 

Ayato groans as he watches her.

 

_ "Fuck _ , Hina," he mutters  going even more red.

 

She grins. It wasn't the best taste in the world, but she can get used to it if he looked like that whenever she tastes him. 

 

She gathers the pre-cum on her fingers and used it to lubricate each stroke of her hand on his cock. He releases  a strangled groan with each pump - and his groan turned into a yelp when her mouth closed around his cock.

 

He is  - he is  going to die, he reasons.  

 

It would be fine to be honest, if he did. Dying for her, like this -- would be no problem at all. 

 

This was was like  every single one of his wet dreams had come together to morph to something much more larger than life and a hundred times better as she sucks him off. 

 

Her cheeks hollow in as she tightens the suction, bobbing her head up and down - Ayato groans, fisting his hands in her hair. 

 

She takes that as leverage to take him in deeper, his dick twitching at the back of her throat, making her gag a little, but she steels herself and pushes him in, repeating the motion until he absolutely couldn't keep his hips still. 

 

_ "Hina -"  _ he moaned in urgency, she took him out of her mouth and licked the gathering pre-cum on his tip with the broad side of her tongue. He shuddered as he watched her, the small string of saliva connected her mouth to his cock and just the thought alone makes the fire in his belly rage like an inferno.

 

She likes the way that he called her “Hina” - it sounded different when he said it all breathless - like she was something precious - like he needed her. 

 

And that was fine - because from the way that she’s throbbing between her legs she can  tell that she needed him too. 

 

"Come here," he says , pulling her against her and pushing her onto her back. He was determined to return the favor to her - even though he is still unbearable hard. That could wait. 

 

Hinami giggles when he kisses her stomach, and he smirks up at her, brushing his fingers against her stomach making her laugh outright. 

 

"Ayato-kun!" she screams, delighted as he tickled her, though her laughter turned into a sharp moan when touches her crotch through her shorts. "Lift up for me?" He asked and she lifted her hips so that he could pull off her shorts and panties in one a swift motion and moved to settle in between her legs.

 

He teased her a little, using the tips of his fingers, circling her clit - she was so goddamn wet. "like that," she encourages looking down at him, as he traced her slit with his pointer and middle finger bringing them up for a taste. 

 

She watches him with a blush on her face, it was something to be doing this for him, but another to have it done to herself. 

 

He lowers himself to her cunt, and she can feel his hot breath, her thighs quivered around his head - he darts out his tongue to trace her slit, as he had done with his fingers. 

 

The reaction is instantaneous, as her fingers thresh in his hair and she grinds onto him. He doesn't hold back, his tongue delving in as he separates her, using the flat side of his tongue, licking her directly, lapping her juices up, she was simply delicious.

 

"A-Ayato-kun!" she cries, back arching off of the bed and pushing further into his mouth. 

 

Her other hand twisted the sheets on their bed as she moaned. The feeling of his mouth on her was unlike anything she had ever felt before - wet but firm and sharp, so different from her fingers, but much better somehow.

 

He moves his tongue up to trace her clit again teasingly, and then smiled when an idea struck him as he watched her writhe for him. He pushes one finger inside of her, pulling her clit into his mouth at the same time - and Hinami can't breathe - her mouth falling open as she hollowly sucked in air. She can’t remember how to exhale, as he withdrew his finger from her before pushing it back in, the friction making her vision begin to blur with tears. 

 

"Hina," he breathes, his breath warm against her cunt, tickling her - and she finally exhales, her breath coming out harshly now. He looks up at her, and pushed another finger into her and her heads hit the mattress as it’s thrown back.

 

He pumps his fingers in her, twisting them slightly as she clenches around them tightly. He groans, her reaction going straight to his dick. 

 

He whispers her name again, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, setting up a rapid rhythm that has her rapidly careening towards her completion. He goes back to flicking her clit with his tongue, and she comes so fast that neither of them expect it. 

 

Ayato feels pride swell up in his chest as she cries out his name, riding her orgasm out on his fingers. She falls back on the bed with a tired sigh, breathing calming down and bringing him down with her so she could kiss him again. He was still hard as a rock, and the discomfort was getting to him. He shifts, grimacing somewhat and Hinami notice.

 

Eager, she spreads her legs, positioning herself for him, "Ayato-kun," she says reassuringly, when he looked at her with uncertainty. “It’s okay.”

 

She wants this -- and so did he. There isn’t anything wrong with that, was there?

 

He grips the base of his cock, and slides inside her, burying himself with a groan.

 

Steadying himself on the mattress, Ayato presses his forehead against her shoulder as he struggles to regain some composure. She tightens around him instantly - so tight and wet around him that he almost comes right there. 

 

She wraps her arms around his neck and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck gently, trying to adjust to his size. He was definitely bigger than her fingers. It wasn’t painful. Just uncomfortable and different. Luckily, the feeling begins to subside as they wait.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks, voice tight with restraint. She nods.

 

"Um, yes - you can move now," she says, when she thinks that she can handle it. When he does finally move, the feeling is so intense that she cries out and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. With that reaction - he snaps, slamming into her without restraint until she’s seeing stars.

 

"Hina," he moans her name - she feels so good - so fucking good - and it was all that he could think as he vision faded to white and he cums, embarrassingly fast, filling her as he hips thrust wildly, riding it out.

 

He falls on top of her and laid there, completely mortified that he had come so soon. "Um," Hinami says, "That was nice, Ayato-kun," she whispered reassuringly and he wants to die.

 

This was  _ not _ how this was supposed to go.

 

_ Fucking uncool. _

 

He pulls out of her, groaning at the feeling and she shifts, rubbing her thighs together.

 

“This isn’t over,” he swears, making Hinami blink. “Um, but you cam--”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Glaring, he hastily lubricates his fingers with his saliva. Hinami looks confused, at least until he pushes her thighs apart, and eases his slick fingers inside of her again. He’s flushed from the mortification that would probably stay with him for the rest of his life.  He was going to get better at this,  he swore it.

 

He pumps his fingers in and out of her, curling and twisting them in a way that was quite favorable for her, judging from her reactions. He had her breathing heavily and gasping for him. 

 

_ That’s more like it.  _

 

He inserts another finger as worked her with three now, filling her enough to make her scream, but he silences her with a kiss, feeling himself grow harder again. 

 

He was going to finish her. She was  _ going _ to enjoy this. Boldly, he bends down to circle her clit with his tongue again, flicking at the bundle of nerves as he worked her, curling the appendages upward to rub at her inner walls as he had her coming once more. 

 

She gasps, struggling to catch her breath, giggling.

“That was really good,” she admits. “Good,” he says, this time kissing her again. Somehow, he couldn’t get enough of her lips. 

 

He’s still hard.

 

Now that the edge was off, he hopes that he could last longer. "Can I try again?" he asks softly and she nodded hazily, allowing him to climb on top of her. She opens her legs for him, gasping as he pushes inside. 

 

It felt -- different. Good different.

 

This time, he snakes a hand between them as he moves rubbing at her clit with each thrust that he makes.  She was still sensitive from her last orgasm and soon enough, he has her spiraling to that same edge once more. He finds himself grinning. This was better. This was how it was supposed to be. 

 

She moans desperately, squirming against him as she works her hips harder against his, trying to work herself to that wonderful point once more. She comes abruptly with a sharp gasp, back arching as her nails drag down his back.

 

He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

 

He follows soon after her, kissing her messily as his hips slam in an uncoordinated rhythm as he fills her. It takes a moment before he has the presence of mind to remove himself from her, but he finds himself doing so with remorse. He feels almost unbearably clingy -- happy, even. 

 

Damn.

 

He can’t even stop himself from grinning stupidly as he moves to lie down beside her. 

 

"Better?" he asks, all haughty and proud and she laughs. 

 

He’s so silly.  "Yeah,” she answers, curling against his side. “A lot better.” He doesn’t seem to mind, and even wraps an arm around her to pull her close.

 

"Um -- thanks, Ayato-kun," she says after a moment.

 

He snorts. "Are you thanking me for sex?" And soon, the both of them are laughing. Hinami isn’t sure if she’s ever heard him laugh like that before, but she wants to hear it even more. She wants to make him happy, just like this.

 

“Is that so strange?”

 

“Yes!”

 

They laid next to each other for several minutes before a thought strikes her.

 

“Onee-chan and Onii-chan will probably be home soon!” She says, worried -- and then they’re both struggling to find their clothes and get dressed.

 

\--

 

“So what did you both do today?” Ken asks, looking a little suspicious when he notices how awkward the both of Hinami and Ayato were behaving. Almost like they were guilty about something.

 

Hinami didn't want to deal with anything of the dramatic sort today so she stuck to their story of studying under Ken's painful scrutiny. 

 

Ayato fidgets as Ken asks them again about their evening, causing Touka rolls her eyes at his antic, but Hinami dispels his stories with a smile. 

 

“I just helped Ayato-kun with his reading,” she explains. 

 

Satisfied, he leaves them alone about it and Ayato can’ but fall a little bit more in love with her. He waits until Touka and Ken retreat to their room before he speaks. 

 

"Who would've thought that you would be a good liar," he says, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he admires, making her flush.

 

He did love her kindness, but he thinks that he likes this thrilling and adventurous side of her even more. It’s a pleasant surprise.

 

She smiles innocently,  "I didn't really lie  - we did study, right?” Then she pauses, eyes crinkling, “I just didn't tell onii-chan everything," and he smirks. 

 

"Keep telling yourself that," he says  before they fall into silence. 

 

Hinami twirls the ends of her hair with her fingers - a nervous habit. "So um, today - isn't - um, the last time for um, us to -," she searched for the right word, "have new experiences, right?" he snorts again,

holding back laughter at her word choice. 

 

"Nah, unless you want it to be," and he grins when she takes his hand, lacing their fingers. 

 

“Of course not.”


End file.
